<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Power Rangers: Owl Spirits Episode 4 by hadrizzzzz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803573">Power Rangers: Owl Spirits Episode 4</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadrizzzzz/pseuds/hadrizzzzz'>hadrizzzzz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Power Rangers: Owl Spirits [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Power Rangers, The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:26:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadrizzzzz/pseuds/hadrizzzzz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lillith decides to disguise herself as a new teacher in Hexside to get closer to the trio. Meanwhile Willow and Gus unintentionally disrespect Eda by accidentally calling out her age offending her. A monster which steals the youth of citizens is terrorising The Boiling Isles and it's now the job of the Power Rangers to stop her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Power Rangers: Owl Spirits [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Power Rangers: Owl Spirits Episode 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>POWER RANGERS: OWL SPIRITS<br/>Episode 4: Respect your elders<br/>(Luz, Willow and Gus are eating lunch together at the cafeteria)<br/>Luz: Wow today’s class was intense!<br/>Gus: Yeah tell me about it. That teacher was really strict. <br/>Willow: Yeah there have been many new teachers in Hexside this semester. Student enrolment has been higher than ever! <br/>Luz: Yeah tell me about it!<br/>(As they are talking Amity walks past them)<br/>Amity: (Smirks sarcastically) Hi Luz and half-a-witch-Willow and you whose name I don’t remember!<br/>Gus: It’s Augustus but you can call me Gus! (Angry tone) It’s not that hard! G-U-S Gus!<br/>Amity: Whatever! (Shows her hand towards Gus)<br/>Luz: Amity why are you suddenly so friendly today?!! Something happened?<br/>Amity: No I just wanted to say hi that’s all. Is there anything wrong with that?! (Snarky tone)<br/>Willow: No reason I thought you hated us.<br/>Amity: Yeah but…………….. but………………….. you know what Luz I may not like you that much but I respect your determination. I just came to say good luck learning magic here at Hexside!<br/>Luz: Thanks I guess??? Hey Amity your brown patch ummmm it’s a little bit bigger than the last time I saw it. Is that ummm……………….<br/>Amity: Wait what? (Covers her brown patch of hair) GRRRRRRRR!!!! (Storms off)<br/>(Willow and Gus then laugh)<br/>Gus: Wow you really showed her! (Continues laughing)<br/>Willow: What’s up with her? That’s unlikely of her to say hi.<br/>Luz: I don’t know maybe she’s coming around.<br/>Willow: Well I admire you trying Luz.<br/>(The school bell then shrieks signifying the end of lunch time)<br/>Luz: Well time for class!<br/>(Luz, Willow and Gus then enter the class. A tall and slender lady with light blue hair tied up in a bun and round glasses enters the class in a slow and graceful manner)<br/>Mrs Lillian: (Meek tone) Good morning class I’m Mrs Lillian I’ll be your teacher today for bestiary knowledge.<br/>Student: (Raises up hand) Miss speak up I can’t hear you!<br/>(Everyone starts laughing. Luz then whispers to Willow)<br/>Luz: (Whispers) She’s rather shy for a teacher who is teaching us about monsters.<br/>Willow: (Whispers back to Luz) Don’t ask me why but she looks familiar………..<br/>Luz: (Whispers back) Yeah……………………<br/>(Both Luz and Willow look at Mrs Lillian as she is writing something on the board)<br/>(The class then ends. The students all run out as Mrs Lillian marches out of the class rather angrily. As she is marching quickly she snips off a few strands of hair from the elderly janitor and enters the janitor’s closet. She then smiles evilly and transforms into Lillith who was in disguise all along. She opens up a portal and enters it leading to the throne room)<br/>Lillith: Your highness I’ve returned!<br/>Emperor Bellows: Welcome back Lillith! Your plan to disguise yourself as a teacher of Hexside to get closer to the Rangers was brilliant. But why haven’t you gotten the gems for me??!!!<br/>Warden Wrath: So how was your first day of school Mrs Lillian. (Sarcastic tone) Had fun with those kids? HAHAHAHAHA!!! (Laughs)<br/>Lillith: Shut up Wrath! (Uses her staff to cast a spell to slap Warden Wrath) Besides I hate kids. But back to the point with my new found position I can use it to spy on those kids and see what would be a good way to take them down.<br/>Emperor Bellows: Good plan but where’s the evidence!!!! Actions speak louder than words my dear Lillith!<br/>Lillith: Which leads me to my next course of action. Those kids can’t stop us if they’re too old to move right???<br/>Warden Wrath: Yeah!!! I hate those kids and curse Hexside! Make everyone in the town old and weak especially those kids in school who used to stuff me into my locker! Haha who’s the one laughing now!!!!<br/>Lillith: (Goes to the abomination pot) Alittle bit of this (sprinkles in the janitor’s hair) and this (throws in a gunny sack) and………………. VOILA!!! <br/>(An elderly looking elf-like demon wearing a pointy hat and a pair of pointy shoes holding a sack then appears from the clouds)<br/>Krimpesse: Come out little boys and girls I just want your YOUTH!!! HEHEHEHE!!<br/>Lillith: I want the youth of every citizen in The Boiling Isles! Especially the Rangers!<br/>Krimpesse: Yes my lord HEHEHEHEHE!!! (Runs off)<br/>(Meanwhile back at The Owl House the trio are sparring with Eda)<br/>Eda: (Sparring with Gus) HAIYA! HEEYAH!<br/>(Eda then uses one of her techniques to push Gus back using just two of her fingers)<br/>Gus: WHOAAAA!!! (Gets pushed back and falls to the ground)<br/>Eda: Not bad kid you’re holding up much better than last time. I’m impressed.<br/>Gus: Well Ms Eda you’re really fast and strong for an old lady!<br/>Eda: Old lady? Watch your tongue boy I’m only in my thirties! <br/>Willow: Wait you’re only in your thirties? I thought you were 50?!!<br/>Eda: Another one! Hey you guys are lucky that you’re my students if not I would’ve sliced off your tongues!<br/>Luz: Well I’m not defending my friends Eda but it’s just that…………………<br/>Eda: Let me guess it’s my hair and my wrinkles isn’t it??? Hey why not you get cursed and see how that affects your face! You know what training is over I’m gonna go to bed and take a nap because that’s what OLD people do! (Walks off and slams the door)<br/>Gus: Geez what was all that about?? (Scratches his head in confusion)<br/>Luz: Calm down guys she’s just a little emotional about this topic. She’ll come around don’t worry. <br/>Willow: I hope so. I didn’t mean to offend her.<br/>Luz: It’s fine! Wanna go inside and grab a drink?<br/>Willow and Gus: Yeah!!!<br/>(The trio then sit on the couch drinking happily whilst King is watching the crystal ball television)<br/>King: Oh my gosh you guys you really hit her out of the park! I like it when she gets mad about people guessing her age wrong. (Chuckles)<br/>Luz: King we didn’t do it on purpose. <br/>King: Yeah but still it’s funny! Dang I wish I was there to see it!<br/>(The crystal ball then interrupts King’s programme and shows Krimpeese attacking the town)<br/>Krimpesse: Give me all your youth! (Shoots beams randomly at the citizens)<br/>Luz: Well trouble calls! Ready guys?<br/>Willow and Gus: Ready!<br/>Luz, Willow and Gus: Spirit of the owl power up!<br/>(The trio then morph into Rangers)<br/>Luz, Willow and Gus: HAIYAHHHHHH!!!<br/>(The trio then arrive at the town of Bonesborough where Krimpesse is stealing the youth of the citizens)<br/>Krimpesse: Hahaha feed me your energy! (Absorbs energy from a group of teenagers)<br/>(The teenagers then start having grey hair and their skin starts wrinkling)<br/>Teenager#1: (Looks at his hand) Uhhhhhhh what happened………………….<br/>Teenager #2: (Looks at his hands) We’ve become old………………….<br/>(The teens turned elderly then start feeling sleepy and fall asleep on the spot)<br/>(Luz, Willow and Gus look at the Krimpesse’s actions and start panicking)<br/>Gus: Guys look she’s turning young people old.<br/>Krimpesse: What do we have here?? Three young souls that I can steal the youth out of! HEHEHE!!!<br/>Luz: Good guess! We have the energy to kick your butt! Guys let’s get this old hag!<br/>Luz, Willow and Gus: HAIYAHHHHH!!! (Charges towards Krimpesse)<br/>(The trio then start attacking Krimpesse)<br/>Willow: HAIYAH! HEEYAH! (Lands a few punches and kicks towards Krimpesse)<br/>Gus: Take this you mean old lady! (Punches and kicks Krimpesse)<br/>Luz: HAIYAH!!!! (Punches and kicks Krimpesse)<br/>(Despite their best attempts Krimpesse knocks all three of them down with one fell swoop)<br/>Luz, Willow and Gus: AHHHHH!!! (Falls to the ground)<br/>Krimpesse: It’s not nice to beat up an old lady! Time to find more youth to steal HEHEHE!!! (Runs off)<br/>Luz: Guys she’s getting away!<br/>(Krimpesse continues her rampage of stealing her youth)<br/>Krimpesse: More more more!!! I want them all!! (Shoots a beam)<br/>(Meanwhile Amity is walking out of the hairdresser)<br/>Amity: (Looks at a pocket mirror) Whew my hair’s dyed back hopefully no one comments about it.<br/>(She then turns to her right and notices a beam coming towards her)<br/>Amity: AHHHHHH!!!! (Screams in terror as she is paralysed with fear)<br/>Luz: (Notices Amity is about to be shot) NOOOOOO!!!! (Runs towards Amity)<br/>(Luz then pushes Amity out of the way right before the beam hits her)<br/>Amity: (Gets up) Thank you so much!<br/>Luz: (Gets up) No problem Amity! <br/>Amity: Wait how’d you know my name??? <br/>Luz: Ummmm………………. Gotta go! (Runs off)<br/>(Meanwhile Willow and Gus are trying to stop Krimpesse from hurting other civilians)<br/>Willow: We’re gonna stop you!<br/>Krimpesse: Try me! (Shoots a beam at both Willow and Gus)<br/>Willow and Gus: AHHHHHHHH!!!!! (Gets their ‘youth’ sucked out of them)<br/>(The shot was strong enough to cause them to de-morph and fall to the ground)<br/>Krimpesse: Guess I have enough! Bonesborough needs a new retirement home after this is done HEHEHE! (Teleports away)<br/>(Meanwhile Luz runs towards Willow and Gus to check if they’re okay)<br/>Luz: Power down! (De-morphs) Guys are you okay??! (Helps Willow and Gus up)<br/>(Luz then notices that Willow and Gus both have grey hair and a wrinkly face. Gus even has long strands of grey hair growing from his chin)<br/>Willow: (Moans) Luz why are you holding onto me so tightly?! It hurts!<br/>Gus: (Moans) I’m tired I need a nap!<br/>Luz: (In shock) Oh boy……………………..<br/>(Scene then moves back to The Owl House where Luz is assisting both Willow and Gus)<br/>Eda: Hey what happened back there? You guys took a beating!<br/>Luz: Yeah that monster kinda hurt us and I think it did more than just that…… Look!<br/>(Luz presents both Willow and Gus to Eda and King who now look like senior citizens)<br/>Eda: Wow I didn’t know that the monster was so difficult it made them age by like what 50 years?!<br/>King: Haha they look old! Like Eda kind of old!<br/>Gus: What did you say sonny! (Moves his head closer to King)<br/>Eda: Well this is bad! Really bad!<br/>King: Not as bad as their wrinkles HAHA! Hey I heard you teenagers love to dye your hair nowadays I didn’t know grey was in trend HAHA!<br/>Willow: What is he saying? Scoot over I wanna watch some television! (Weakly pushes King over)<br/>King: HEYYYYY!!!<br/>(Meanwhile back at the throne room Krimpesse is showing The Emperor, Lillith and Warden Wrath her work)<br/>Krimpesse: Here you go my lords I have stolen as much youth as I could!<br/>Emperor Bellows: Excellent! Now use it to power that crystal gem! (Points at a giant crystal gem attached to a huge staff)<br/>Krimpesse: My pleasure! <br/>(Krimpesse then flows the ‘youth energy’ she stole from her sack to power up the crystal. However it doesn’t activate)<br/>Warden Wrath: Wait what it didn’t work!<br/>Krimpesse: No I collected as much youth energy as I could how did it not work?!<br/>Lillith: Hmmm it seems like you didn’t collect enough energy for the crystal to activate. You need to go back to The Boiling Isles to collect more youth energy. <br/>Emperor Bellows: What she said go back and collect them NOW!!!! What are you waiting for!<br/>Krimpesse: Yes my lord! (Runs off)<br/>Lillith: A little more energy would do your highness. Especially from a young lady in RED. (Projects an image of Luz) Hahahaha……………….. (Smirks)<br/>(Meanwhile back at The Owl House Luz is discussing with Eda about the situation)<br/>Luz: What do we do now Eda! I can’t face that thing all by myself! You’ve seen what happened the last time I did!<br/>Eda: Relaxxxx your friends just got old they still can morph into Rangers!<br/>Luz: Yeah but they’re not in the best condition to fight……………. (Looks at Willow and Gus)<br/>(Willow and Gus are watching a black and white movie with King)<br/>Willow: It’s too loud turn it down!<br/>King: Grrrrr……………. (Turns down volume)<br/>(King then takes a few bits of popcorn and eats them chewing them in the process)<br/>Gus: Why are you chewing so loudly!!! (Covers his ears)<br/>King: Fine! (Swallows the popcorn and takes another batch and chews them more quietly)<br/>Gus: (Squints his eyes) This movie is boring! (Falls asleep and snores)<br/>King: Grrrrrrr………………… (Tries not to explode in anger)<br/>Luz: See!<br/>Eda: Well I guess it’s time we have to break the rules a little bit. But don’t worry King and I fixed something up for you just in case this happened! I think this will help out a little bit. And I think you’re ready!<br/>Luz: Cool what is it?<br/>Eda: Behold…………… the horned owl broom-staff 5000! (Shows Luz a broomstick with a small horned owl statue in front)<br/>Luz: Aye Aye Aye that looks amazing! What does it do?<br/>Eda: It’s simple really it’s the same way I ride Owlbert! You just get on it and ride it and this owl statue will shoot out some magic to take down the enemy! Have a test run!<br/>(Luz then gets on the broom-staff 5000 and has a go at it. She tries piloting it but in a rather out of control manner)<br/>Luz: AHHHHHHH!!!!! (Zooms around the house knocking everything down)<br/>(Luz then lands face-first onto the ground with the broom-staff 5000)<br/>Luz: OOOFFF!!! (As face hits the ground)<br/>Eda: Yup definitely need more practice!<br/>(The crystal ball television then switches to the live footage of Krimpesse attacking the town yet again)!<br/>Krimpesse: More youth! I want MOREEEEEEEEEE!!!<br/>Eda: Sorry but danger calls you’ll have to figure it out on your own! Willow, Gus get your butts up it’s time to go!<br/>Willow: But I want my soup!!!<br/>Eda: Battle first then soup! (Pulls Willow up) Get up Gus! (Slaps Gus awake)<br/>Gus: (Jolts awake) Wait what what’s going on?!<br/>King: Back to fighting for you kid! (Pulls Gus up)<br/>(Eda and King then pull Willow and Gus towards Luz)<br/>Luz: Guys ready?<br/>Willow: What are we supposed to do again?<br/>Luz: Guys just follow me. Spirit of the owl power up!<br/>(Luz, Willow and Gus then transform into the Power Rangers)<br/>Luz: HAIYAHHH!!!<br/>Willow and Gus: hai…………yah…………… (Weak tone)<br/>(The trio then arrive at Bonesborough where Krimpesse is stealing more youth)<br/>Luz: Hey you stop stealing everyone’s youth! Besides you’d still be ugly even if you were 20 years younger!<br/>Krimpesse: That’s not very nice to speak to your elders like that! Besides I’m almost done!<br/>(Krimpesse then shoots a beam to steal more youth. Coincidentally Amity happens to be walking by)<br/>Amity: Why is everybody here so old? (Gets shot by a beam aging her)<br/>(Amity then drops to the ground. She gets up and looks into her pocket mirror and realises that she now has grey hair and wrinkles)<br/>Amity: AHHHHHHHH I’M OLDDDDD!!! Rangers do something!<br/>(Luz looks towards Amity’s direction)<br/>Luz: Hey I’m warning you one more person’s youth you take and it’s on!<br/>Krimpesse: Well fortunately I only need one more person’s youth to take and I will be finished. And it’s gonna be none other than YOU Red Ranger!<br/>Luz: Alright bring it! Guys attack!<br/>(Luz charges towards Krimpesse but both Willow and Gus stop dead in their tracks)<br/>Willow: Ahhhh my back hurts………………. <br/>Gus: I need my afternoon nap…….. (Snores)<br/>Krimpesse: Haha you’re all alone now Red Ranger your friends cannot help you! Guards attack! (Summons a small army of guards)<br/>Luz: Well time to roll in the Broom-Staff 5000! <br/>(Luz then summons the Broom-Staff 5000 and takes a ride on it. She flies through the guards and shoots them down using the horned-owl statue)<br/>Luz: Haha eat my dust!<br/>(Luz flies through the guards swiftly and gracefully and shoots the guards down)<br/>Luz: Sorry witch coming through!<br/>(Luz then finishes off the last of the guards and proceeds to shoot Krimpesse)<br/>Luz: Don’t forget to take your medicine! (Shoots Krimpesse as she is on the Broom-Staff 5000)<br/>Krimpesse: AHHHHHH!!! (Gets bombarded by the shots)<br/>Luz: Maybe I’ll help you straighten your back! (Takes out her sword)<br/>(Luz then strikes Krimpesse with her sword a few times)<br/>Krimpesse: AHHHHHH!!!! (Gets pushed back by each strike)<br/>Luz: Had enough?! (Zooms back to where Willow and Gus are still standing) Guys c’mon get back up let’s COMBINE WEAPONS!<br/>(Luz helps both Willow and Gus to combine the weapons together. The trio then shoot at Krimpesse defeating her)<br/>Krimpesse: NOOOOOOO!!! (Falls to the ground and explodes)<br/>(This causes all the youth of all the citizens of Bonesborough to return)<br/>Amity: (Her youth returns to her and she looks at her pocket mirror) I’m young again!<br/>Random teen: (Youth returns) Ohhhhh my back sure feels good again! I’m back!<br/>(Willow and Gus both then get their youth returned)<br/>Willow: Ohhhh I feel so alive! <br/>Gus: Yeahhhh I can move my hips now! (Starts waving around)<br/>(Lillith then appears from a portal)<br/>Lillith: Nooooooooo! (Chants) ‘Give this beast a second chance make his body more enhanced with my heart as cold as ice abomination get up and RISE!’<br/>(Krimpesse then grows up to 50 feet)<br/>Krimpesse: Now it would be much easier to steal everyone’s youth! Bow down to me future senior citizens of The Boiling Isles!<br/>Luz: Guys it’s Zord time!<br/>(The trio then summon their Zords. The Zords then combine to form a Megazord and all three of them enter it)<br/>Luz: Alright guys let’s teach this old lady some manners!<br/>Willow and Gus: Yeah!<br/>(The trio then control the Megazord to hit Krimpesse but she easily blocks it with her sack)<br/>Krimpesse: (Blocks punch) Even my mother can hit better than you! And she’s much older!<br/>Willow: (Gets angry) Oh really?! This is what you get for making me have grey hair!<br/>(Willow controls the Megazord to give a hard karate chop on Krimpesse)<br/>Krimpesse: AHHHHHHH!!!<br/>Gus: And this is for giving me back problems! <br/>(Gus then controls the Megazord to lift Krimpesse and flip her over)<br/>Krimpesse: WHOA!!!! (Falls to the ground)<br/>Luz: Alright guys staff time!<br/>(The trio then charge up the staff and blast a shot at Krimpesse causing her to be defeated)<br/>Krimpesse: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! (Falls to the ground and explodes)<br/>Luz, Willow and Gus: YEAHHHH!!! (High-fives one another)<br/>(Scene then moves back to The Owl House where Willow and Gus are being reprimanded by Eda)<br/>Eda: So you two owe me an apology!<br/>Willow and Gus: Yes Ms Eda we’re sorry!<br/>Eda: Now you know how hard it is being old right? But it’s part of growing up! So as punishment both of you are gonna massage my back and shoulders! They’ve been aching for days now!<br/>Willow and Gus: Yes Ms Eda.<br/>(Eda then lies front first on a mattress whilst Willow and Gus start massaging her)<br/>King: Enjoy kids! Don’t forget to give a good rub at her cyst area at the back of her shoulders! Don’t rub it too hard or it may ooze!<br/>Willow and Gus: What?! EWWWW!!!<br/>(King and Luz then laugh)<br/>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>